Chaos makes the strangest of creatures
by LadyGrey0612
Summary: Rewrite of Perseus, a chaotic son though nearly a different tale of woe. However, it still stands that it takes death itself for Percy Jackson to realise just how important he is to Olympus.


**A/N: Hurray I have finally got around to rewriting the famed chaotic son. As always I own nada, all credits go to the great Rick Riordan. Oh and Mythology.**

Nico once said that our great adventures would one day become the new greek myths. Annabeth and Thalia had agreed, though Thalia had added that they would be more greek tragedies than anything else. Well, if that cousin of mine ever writes that specific book then at the end I will write a chapter by myself titled 'Great Betrayals.' With a lovely big picture of me glaring at the world.

Yup, you guessed it.

After the second great war, (weren't we only to get one a lifetime?) I left the demigod world for a shot of normalcy. My father, Tyson and Triton had agreed, my brother the prince of the seas actually going as far as to offer to keep me clued in and up to date with the demigod world. This had lasted a few months with Annabeth, and after probably one of the most uncomfortable talks of my life she went her own way. This time created a point where for once in my life that I didn't care about anything demigod, which apparently let a new 'magnificent' demigod to slip in and become the new hero. The brand spanking new hero who has apparently just appeared as a _lovely_ addition to my life…

(Sorry if I sound bitter here)

Was a son of Hermes named William. Now, considering my stellar history with sons of Hermes ahem Luke you would think that when said son of Hermes turns everyone one by one against me that someone would have said _something._ You would wouldn't you? Nope. Nada.

Now, excuse me if I am wrong but Nico and Thalia blaming me for the titan war, all the deaths and the general mayhem that had occurred with it should have raised alarm bells. After all, people have said that I am not the smartest person in the world in the past yet the other two children of the big three, the only two greek demigods who could understand my life turning on their heels and saying that I should never have come to the demigod world because I got everyone killed? _Now come on_. In the beginning when I returned to the 'demigod life' I had started with summers, and every day I had the time to go to camp half-blood or Jupiter. That had quickly become mainly summers, and then when I could face the cold glares and insults every other day. The only reason to date why I haven't told the entire Olympian council to piss off is Chiron.

The old centaur has quickly become my only friend. Grover has turned his back and I didn't want to bother Triton and Tyson as I was aware they were busy. The centaur meanwhile took time to talk to me, play cards and discuss sword skills and tales of the past generally making sure I had something to occupy my time with. As I respected him, I humoured him though it was hard to miss the concern behind his eyes every time he thought I wasn't looking. That alone terrifies me more than any demon coming out the doors of death. Since if Chiron is concerned my situation is way worse than I thought.

Chiron POV

I hung my head as I watched Percy's retreating form with Vespar, one of my friends the wind spirit trailing him at a discrete distance.

"Father is truly concerned with that one."

I stiffened and turned to Dionysus who leant against the fireplace looking much closer to his Olympian brothers than usual. Dipping my head I attempted to smile but failed miserably "Tell me this is a grand trick of Apollo or Hermes Lord Dionysus because this is cruel even by our standards." Huffing out a laugh the god of wine moved to stand at Chirons side so he could too watch the retreating form of the son of posideon. After a few moments he spoke slowly "It may not seem like it Chiron but we Olympians do learn from our mistakes, eventually." Fighting the urge to laugh outright I turned to meet the god's eyes who held his hands up in surrender "Easy old friend, gone are they days that we think our children worthless. Too many heroes have sacrificed themselves in our names, Perseus, Theseus, Hector, Achilles, Paris and Helena of Troy, Leonidas to name a few." The god took a breath before he continued "Percy Jackson made us physically turn our heads and take notice. He shoved morale into the greek demigods by the bucket load and even got them to play nice with the roman demigods. He has truly deserves the laurels which he holds."

I resisted the urge to hit him, to draw my sword and run him through. Instead, I spluttered and gestured in the direction Percy had gone "Does that look like a victorious hero to you Dionysus? You say Olympus has changed its views on demigods? No. For the love of Gaea herself Dionysus a boy whom has fought more or less everyday since he turned twelve walked out here tonight to face the new lot of insults and glowers from his so called brothers and sisters in arms!"

Dionysus didn't have a retort for me, as he was about to open his mouth when a familiar ear-splitting scream had both our eyes wide in terror.

 **Dionysus POV**

The son of Poseidon, well cousin if you want to be technical was in a state which turned even my own stomach. The skin of his sword arm had been peeled completely away with the words 'TRAITOR' carved into the cartilage and bone. On his left his entire side was drenched with blood as someone had apparently thrust as celestial dagger into his left lung and pulled until it rested on top of his kidney. The rest of his body was littered with bruises, one of his eyes were even nearly swollen shut. You want to know the worst thing though? Which will stay with me?

Perseus was conscious.

The breath seemed to have left Chiron's lungs so I took it upon my self to crouch before him. The slits of sea-green widened fractionally as he nodded causing me to grimaced as I sent him into slumber. After all he could not tell us more and there was no sense if prolonging the undoubtedly extrucating pain. Once his eyes had closed firmly I rocked back on the balls of my feet and looked upward to see the breath in Chiron had been replaced by righteous fury. Breathing deeply I reached out my senses until I collided forcefully with the slumbering one of my father in Camelot. Ignoring his blustering I spoke the one phrase that would alert everyone on the Olympian Council. "Perseus has been attacked, by Camp Half-Blood. Summon Apollo, Hermes and Artemis now father." No sooner had I opened my eyes and focused on Perseus that a golden haze had covered us all.

Olympus was calling.


End file.
